Cut Material in Serpent Isle
In the process of creating Ultima VII Part Two, Electronic Arts set Origin a deadline which made it virtually impossible to implement all the features of the second half of the game. So the plot was reduced. This lead to numerous plot holes. Many of these cut elements can be found, at least in fragments, in the usecode of the game. Other things are reconstructed from what is found in the game. Cantra's healing After Cantra is returned to Monk Isle and resurrected, she is mad, her mind having snapped under the stress of the Bane. However, unlike with the Companions, it is impossible for the Avatar to heal her, regardless of which water is used. Why isn't the cure working on her after it did on the others? Actually it was supposed to work. Her healing is in the usecode of the game but can't be activated. The Avatar was probably then given the task to return her to her mother Harnna in Monitor, which would mean an interesting confrontation with the Wantoness Bane. For example, one of Cantra's lines after her healing was: ::"I feel tired, but I am all right! My mind was full of awful dreams. Thou hast saved me! I shall remember thee always!" Claw Claw is a big island, very prominent on the map... and the Avatar can never visit it. The only way to get there is cheating, or to find the cheat teleporter in Monitor. Going there reveals an empty, primitive village, strange cat statues and half-finished caves. Obviously there had been plans with Claw. The mystery was solved when an ex-employee of Origin told fans what they had planned. Essentially there had been two different, possible plans: * There was supposed to be a Kilrathi (from Wing Commander, thus continuing the Easter Egg from Ultima VII) stranded there. Since he was so advanced he was considered a god to any primitives there. * The cat statues represent an almost extinct tribe of cat-like beings, with the chief being Yurel. (Yurel’s art was used as the cat-creature in the Silver Seed.) He was going to be an ally of the Avatar for a brief time, and he was supposed to be a tragic character who saw that the end of his people was near. However, saving them proved impossible, creating a somber and dark mood. Bigger Cities Originally it was planned to let Moonshade and Fawn have another layer. Overhead walkways, elevated decks and every building had multiple floors. However, the engine was unable to cope with the very high object count, so the layer was removed shortly before shipping the game, without any plot lost. Door in Skullcrusher There is one big door in Skullcrusher which can't be opened using conventional means. Removing it with the hackmover or teleporting through with cheats reveals an empty corridor system with a set of stairs leading into the ocean. Under Bane Law This is the biggest plot cut in the game. The Banes of Chaos originally don't just kill everyone in Monitor, Fawn and Moonshade. Instead they would have made themselves rulers over these cities and force them under the extremes of what they represent as anti-force. Many of these things are found in the usecode fragments. Monitor In Monitor, the Wantoness Bane had taken over the city, turning the citizens into the animals of whatever command they were members of (Wolves, Bears and Snow Leopards), to "fulfil" their greed for the strength of these animals. Animals that still have human minds, as seen in one usecode fragment, where a citizen looks into a puddle and discovers to his horror, that he looks like a wolf. Indeed, the animals still appear in the city in the shipped game, only now they serve no purpose at all except to distract. Another usecode fragment from Luther reveals that later Caladin somehow died and Luther takes over to stop an invasion (probably the Goblins). Luther says: ::"Now that I am Lord of the Bears, Monitor is at last safe from invasion." Fawn There are less fragments concerning Fawn. From what can be reconstructed, Iolo the Mad took the city under his control and caused madness. He still cursed Lady Yelinda in the release, but instead of killing the citizens, he let loose vermin and plague (as he did in the release), enjoying the vain citizens turning uglier with each passing hour under such horrible conditions. Some things can be reconstructed from a scroll found on Leon's body: ::Honor be to thee, dear reader. This piece of parchment is mine only means of communication with thee. Mad Iolo cruelly removed my tongue, that I might lead by example and not by words! ::I am so disenchanted... I cannot bear the fact that I could not save the city from further plagues. Moreover, there is absolutely no sign of the return of Batlin. ::What is going to happen? Thou shouldst tell me, I beg of thee. It means that Mad Iolo would have ruled the town with twisted metaphors, as they are found all over the place even in the final game. Thus what he did to Yelinda, would have made Ruggs prominent and cut out Leon's tongue for the "lead by example" reason. Moonshade The most fragments are left in Moonshade. In the final game, everything had been done by the time the Avatar arrived. Not so in the original plans. Here Shamino the Anarch usurped the throne of the Mage Lord and stayed in town while abolishing every law, thus causing anarchy. Everything is allowed as long as you get a permit from the Anarch, which he gave out freely. The city descends into chaos, while usecode fragments state that the rangers, particularly Julia, had joined Shamino the Anarch, thus committing treason. Indeed, the treason of the rangers of Moonshade is still hinted, even in the final game. The dialogue of Ernesto, which can be accessed during normal gameplay, indicates this. :: "Shamino the Anarch is the current MageLord. He hath brought great change to our city... No longer must a Mage or Mundane be bound by petty rules. It is quite exciting!" Also, Ensorcio, the mage at the Inn of the Sleeping Bull was intended to have a much bigger role, conspiring with Shamino the Anarch to get his revenge on the mages. This dialogue is found in the usecode: :: "Seest thou, Avatar? I told thee that I would teach them not to take Ensorcio lightly! I told thee that one day they would welcome me back... Beg for me to return!" :: "Filbercio's unjust rule hath been brought to an end! Shamino the Anarch, thy wonderful companion, hath cast him from power and I have been welcomed with open arms! Oh, what joy! To be back in Moonshade and free to experiment as I wish! Shamino the Anarch hath proclaimed me the finest of Adepts! At last someone hath seen my talents and set them for the world to see... No more shall I be Ensorcio the shunned, Ensorcio the exile! Now I am the premier Adept!" Conclusion After throwing the Banes out of town, then the Castle of the White Dragon would come. However, in the final release, they killed everyone off in a holocaust. This also caused strange effects in the survivors, in that they don't seem to care that their cities were destroyed and everyone else killed off. However, the Silver Seed expansion pack partially explains this lack of reaction to the holocaust: If the Silver Seed subquest is completed after the Banes wreak their havoc, Karnax will say that everyone who the Banes killed will return to life once Balance has been restored. Category:Technical Category:Ultima VII Part Two